A Year's Time
by After Today
Summary: It happens so fast. Luke/Angela. 100 Sentences. Rated T, just to be safe.


**Author's Note: Most Sentence-Stories are 50 sentences long, but…mine is 100. **

**This is my first attempt at this kind of style, so let me know how I did! **

**Of course, it's Luke x Angela. ^^ **

**I hope you enjoy! Read and review!**

1- Blue Hair  
She smiled slightly at the shock of color, because first impressions were hard enough as it was.

2- Nice Enough  
He waved amicably, even though he barely knew her.

3- Flower Festival  
He bought her a rose, pushing it behind her ear with a grin on his face.

4- Working Hard  
He was surprised when he saw her laboring over a tree stump, hacking at the wood with record speed.

5- Business  
She was surprised when she saw him at the Carpenter's shop, because she had no idea that he worked there.

6- Family  
He laughed at the look on her face when he told her that the burly, deep-voiced carpenter was his dad.

7- Building  
She woke up one morning to the sound of him pounding a nail into the floorboard into the brand-new addition of her house.

8- Hungry  
He devoured the sandwich she brought out to him in three seconds flat.

9- Twice  
Seeing how hungry he was, she made him another one.

10- Lunch Break  
And then she went back to make herself one, so she could eat with him on his self-declared lunch break.

11- Imbursement  
He finished before sunset, and the excited look on her face was payment enough for him.

12- Clumsy  
She tripped by him once when a group of people gathered at the Inn, spilling her drink on a very angry Selena.

13- Helpful  
He helped her off the floor, and managed to get Selena calm enough to the point where Angela was safe from bodily harm.

14- Drinks  
When the tanned dancer had left, he offered to buy the farmer another drink.

15- Stubborn  
She refused at first, but eventually caved in.

16- Wallet  
He ended up buying her lunch.

17- Stay  
She ended up convincing him to stick around for a little while

18- Alone  
Even though they were in a crowded dining area, it felt like they were the only two in the room.

19- Proud  
He walked her home, of course commenting on the workmanship of the house addition.

20- Starting  
She was back at the Carpenter's shop in less than a week, placing an order for a chicken coop.

21- Primping  
When she heard Luke outside working the next morning, she spent a little more time on her appearance than usual.

22- Natural Beauty  
She looked stunning as always, but Luke thought she looked better without makeup.

23- Aware  
She tried not to feel self-conscious when the two of them were spotted together, and people flashed her knowing looks.

24- Fowl Play  
When the coop was finished, he asked if he could come along to buy the first chicken.

25- Name  
She named it "Blue."

26- Examine  
After he left, she went in the coop, impressed by the quality.

27- Carved  
When she saw "Luke was here!" engraved on the baseboards, she just shook her head.

28- Arrival  
Summer brought a lot of heat, and some bad news.

29- Letter  
She sat on the end of her bed, reading the letter for the tenth time and still not comprehending.

30- Foreboding  
He instantly knew something was wrong when he randomly decided to visit one day.

31- Too Strong  
She tried her hardest not to cry in front of him, but the tears came anyways

32- Hold  
He couldn't stand it when she cried, so he just held her and said nothing.

33- Return?  
She needed to go back to the city for the funeral, but she didn't really want to leave.

34- Don't Leave  
He asked her if she was ever coming back.

35- Forever  
To her, there had never been another option.

36- Care  
He took care of Blue while she was gone.

37- Homecoming  
When she came back, he was sensitive about her feelings, but something was nagging at him.

38- Invitation  
When she asked him what was wrong, he blurted out an invitation to the Firefly Festival.

39- Acceptance  
He couldn't believe that she actually said yes.

40- Distraction  
The fireflies were pretty, but she was a little distracted by the proximity of his hand to hers.

41- Too Slow  
He kicked himself for not making a move when he had the chance.

42- Blush  
When he saw her the next day, her blush made him grin.

43- Glimpse  
Of course, people started noticing the glances that he and she were throwing back and forth like ping-pong balls.

44- Wedding  
Renee and Toby got married on the first day of Fall, and the ceremony was beautiful.

45- Trouser Suit  
She smiled at the sight of Luke in a suit.

46- Bridesmaid  
He had always thought that bridesmaids weren't supposed to upstage brides with their beauty, but it was impossible for Angela not to be unbelievably spectacular.

47- Bouquet  
She caught the bouquet, and everyone started laughing, including an embarrassed chuckle or two from the pair of blushing wedding goers.

48- Visit  
She decided to pay a visit to his house instead of the other way around.

49- Fight  
It was bad enough to be yelled at by his father; it was ten times worse for Angela to walk in on the screaming match.

50- Change  
He explained to her that when his mom died, his dad changed.

51- Accustomed  
Luke was used to the shrieking, though…. or so he said.

52- Embrace  
He didn't push her away when she dared to hug him.

53- Breath  
She held her breath and counted to ten.

54- Hold On  
He didn't ever want to let her go.

55- Back to Work  
She eventually got back in the working spirit, and resumed her farm chores.

56- Helping  
He liked working with the animals, so he often came by to help out.

57- Tag Team  
She would gather eggs while he fed the chickens.

58- Lazy  
He wouldn't, however, help her water the crops.

59- Heat  
But, when she was sweating profusely and practically doubled over in the field, he took over for her.

60- Leaves  
She raked up piles of foliage off of the ground, just to have him jump in it.

61- Play  
When he started throwing leaves at her, she joined him in his game.

62- Sick  
Of course, the minute she let her guard down, she caught a cold.

63- Soup  
When he heard, he convinced Chase to make some of his legendary soup for her.

64- Tasty  
She managed to eat it, and she was glad she did; it was the best soup she had ever eaten.

65- Weary  
She fell asleep soon after eating, and he stayed there and watched her for a while.

66- Awaken  
She woke up to see Luke asleep in a chair.

67- Television  
He ended up staying until late that night, watching the limited television options with Angela.

68- Curfew  
His dad was beyond angry when Luke showed up late.

69- Bruises  
He tried to disguise the contusions with long-sleeved shirts.

70- Smarter  
Of course, Angela saw them.

71- Courage  
She convinced him to stand up to his ultimate fear: his father.

72- Heart-to-Heart  
Unbelievably, it worked.

73- Better  
His wounds healed just as the seasons changed.

74- Flurry  
She showed up at his door with snow gear on and a completely thrilled demeanor.

75- Disbelief  
He couldn't believe that she'd never seen snow before.

76- Snowball  
She tossed a mushy, wet, cold ball of slush at him.

77- War  
He didn't hesitate to pelt one at her.

78- Forts  
She hurriedly built a wall to protect her from the ambush of snowballs coming from Luke's arsenal.

79- Treaty  
They made peace over cups of hot chocolate at the Sundae Inn.

80- Snowmen  
He helped her build her very first snowman outside of her house.

81- Carrots  
She stuck vegetables all over the head, decorating it with food.

82- Melt  
She tried not to be too sad when the sun came out and took away her new friend.

83- Cookies  
In the morning, they each handed the other a bag of fresh-baked cookies, exclaiming happily.

84- Taste  
They ate the entire dessert together as they watched a holiday movie.

85- Asleep  
She leaned against him as the movie progressed, and eventually, she was asleep on his shoulder.

86- Bed  
He picked her up and gently slid her under the covers.

87- Tree  
She woke up to find a note on the counter.

88- Meeting Up  
She walked up to Alan's Tree, where he was waiting for her.

89- Confession  
He stammered over his words and blushed.

90- Love  
She smiled widely and told him that she felt that way, too.

91- Abrupt  
He kissed her then.

92- Stars  
Of course, she accepted his invitation to the Starry Night Festival.

93- Nervous  
She had to remind herself to breathe in deep as she walked to where they were going to meet.

94- Greet  
As he hugged her in greeting, she flashed back to when she first met him almost a year before.

95- Fast  
He looked at her and wondered how he could ever feel so much love for one person.

96- Best Friend  
She leaned against him as the stars came out.

97- Undetected  
Behind her back, Luke pulled something out of his pocket.

98- Surprise  
She got up to leave when it was over, but he stopped her

99- Feather  
He handed her the blue plume that meant so much, holding his breath.

100- Of Course  
She cried, and nodded her head.


End file.
